The present invention generally relates to optical modules, and more specifically, to optical module analysis and failure prediction.
Digital communications can be exchanged using a variety of different protocols and techniques. For example, data can be exchanged over wireless mediums and wired mediums. Wireless communications can be implemented using protocols such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and near-field communication (NFC) to exchange data wirelessly while wired communications can exchange data over copper cables and optical fibers. Each type of communication requires an interface, equipment, and/or modules to transmit and receive the data. For example, when communicating over a fiber optic medium, an optical module is used to convert the digital signals carrying the data. The reliability of the equipment used to transmit and receive these signals play a critical role in ensuring the proper signals are ultimately received. Digital communications are widely used in business enterprises and personal everyday life, where any disruption can affect the productivity and/or convenience by those impacted.